


The Number Ones

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Orgasm, Piano Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader
Kudos: 28





	The Number Ones

"Why is that snob looking at you?" Jaehyun's question startled her as the guy put down his tray of food and sat next to her at the canteen.

"Who?" she cluelessly asked back, slowly scanning the sight in front of her.

Jaehyun snorted. "I can't believe you even ask. Moon Taeil, two o'clock."

She secretly followed his direction. The guy he was talking about was busy gulping down his cola by the time she managed to spot him. "I don't even know him in person."

"Better not," he vigorously waved at her with one hand as his other hand was occupied by his chopsticks.

She unconsciously began to observe Taeil while waiting for Jaehyun to finish eating. He's just another college boy: dark brown hair, loose shirt over a t-shirt, bulky backpack. He went to music department along with Jaehyun and her, but she had never gone to the same class with him. To her, he seemed pretty normal, not even close to a snob as Jaehyun had called him previously, but she had no other choice than trusting Jaehyun, her most reliable source of information, since she never paid much attention to gossips anyway.

She caught him taking a quick glance towards their side before he stood up and left.

"Any updates on Taeyong?"

She turned back at Jaehyun. "It's done since last week. I blocked his number."

"Well deserved. Just let me know if he dares to get near you again after what he did."

She found it rather weird to see herself as Jaehyun's closest friend since their first day. The number of their common interests was near to zero. The fact that he was the most popular student in their batch made it even more illogical knowing she spent most of her time away from any socializing kind of events.

But they just clicked. Jaehyun found her as a safe haven where he could just chill around without bothering about his image, that she wouldn't give a damn about his popularity or whatsoever, that she didn't befriend him to free ride his spotlight since he knew she hated those kinds of things.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you guys. May I borrow Jaehyun for a while?" Winwin landed himself on the seat across them, grinning. "I need to settle some things for the event next month."

It's a normal thing for her, having others coming to interrupt them to meet Jaehyun for this and that. She never complained, understanding completely that their quality time was best done outside the college.

"He's all yours, Winwin," she replied. "See you tomorrow." She tapped Jaehyun's back and excused herself to leave the two.

The rest of the day was a literal hell to her. It felt like the clock stopped ticking whenever she's in the music theory class. She was unlucky to go to different class with Jaehyun so that she had no one to bother. The makeup class conducted right after completely drained her physically and mentally. Not a great timing when an exam was coming on the week after.

Starving, she grabbed a quick dinner along the way to the studio she usually practiced at. She glanced at her watch as she got off the bus, it was 9 o'clock. Her slot was at 10, which she got after begging to Mark to let her use the studio past the opening hour. Despite her worries about the bus going back to her place, an hour was a perfect time for her to rest for a while.

Mark was busy on his computer at the front desk, headphones on. He acknowledged her coming and let her sit across him to occupy the remaining empty space for her to lean down on the table and slept.

"_____," Mark gently woke her up around half an hour later. "Sorry, I have to leave earlier. Do you mind to close the studio later?"

She nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Thanks again, Mark," she mumbled. "How many persons left inside?"

"Only one left, the piano room."

Her fatigue got her falling asleep for another round as soon as Mark left, only to wake up later realizing it's already been fifteen minutes past ten. She hastily sat up to rush towards the room, but she could hear the piano was still being played.

She approached closer to peek through the small window on the door and politely knocked. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it's been Taeil inside all along.

She cracked the door open and grinned. "Uh, are you finishing soon? Because my slot supposed to be at 10 and it's past fifteen already."

"Yeah, let me finish one more piece," he coldly answered before turning back towards the piano.

She closed the door and threw herself on the couch in the waiting room, wondering if what Jaehyun said about him was true. She always hated waiting in uncertainty. Her foot couldn't stop tapping nervously as she kept checking on her watch.

"Taeil, it's almost 10.30 already. I can't start later. I need to catch the last bus," she couldn't help to splutter as she opened the door straight away without knocking.

Taeil stood up and began to stack his sheets without looking at her. "You know my name, huh? Well, I shouldn't be surprised though," he stole a glance over his shoulder and smirked mockingly at her.

Apparently Jaehyun was right. She decided to ignore him and entered the room, placing her bag on the unoccupied shelf at the corner, and taking her sheets out. Taeil left without a word felt like a blessing that she didn't have to deal further with the guy.

That night was the worst session she had ever done. She was barely able to concentrate, worsened by the blisters she got on her fingers from the previous week's endless torture. Her fingers kept slipping, hurting them more as they hit the edges of the keys.

She reflexively turned her head towards the door as she heard it being opened, revealing Taeil with two hot cups in his hands.

"Hot chocolate, my go-to meds," he answered her questioning expression, passing the cup to her.

She stayed still for a moment, hesitating.

"No, I didn't put anything inside. That bestie of yours hates me, but that doesn't mean I will get my revenge on you instead."

She tried to pull up the corner of his lips to a smile, but it turned out shaky. "Thanks."

Taeil took a seat on the empty chair next to the piano, sipping his own drink. "Don't rush."

"What?"

"You unconsciously increased the tempo. You're panicking."

"You listened all the time?" she regretted her innocence for thinking he'd just leave right away.

"Can't help not to," he shrugged.

She sighed, "Why are you doing this? You barely know me. Well, despite of Jaehyun."

"You're the only one who never bother me for help, so let me help you when it's needed."

"The only one?"

"Those leeches came to me for help and even dared to badmouth behind my back after they got what they need," he took a longer sip of his drink. "Yeah, I'm talking about your bestie too."

"Jaehyun?" she frowned. "Jaehyun came to you for help?"

Taeil chuckled, "He _begged_. Surprised much?"

She diverted her gaze, a part of her couldn't believe what he said, but based on the fact that he's the number one music student, somehow it made sense.

"I guess I should continue," she called the conversation off.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Do as you wish."

He grabbed a paper and took out a pen from his back pocket, scribbling on his own as she began to play again. The first two rounds were better, before she gradually slacked off again. She could see Taeil glancing at her once in a while whenever she slipped, but nonetheless his scribble seemed to be more interesting for him.

"I guess that should be enough for tonight," told Taeil.

"Enough? Enough to make me fail the next exam while you continue shining, isn't it?" she was triggered by his words, worsened by her frustration. "I appreciate your attention, but you're not my coach."

Taeil smirked. "Fine, go on. You'll be practicing until dusk and that won't improve anything, believe me. You need a higher dose of help and as I said, let me help you."

"Well, as _you_ said, I'm the one who never bother you for help, so no thanks."

"Stop thinking about Taeyong. That cheater doesn't deserve you."

"First, you're playing coach and now what? Playing therapist? You know nothing about us anyway."

A low chuckle escaped Taeil's mouth. "Know nothing? Please, you're dating the number one dance student and that whole department got a big mouth. That's enough for me to know the whole story just through a couple lunch at the canteen."

She pressed her lips together, cornered and annoyed.

"You won't let him mess up your grade, won't you?"

She snorted, "Enough with him messing my life up."

"So let me help you."

She fell silent. Apparently she spent too much time with Jaehyun that every single words he said had become a doctrine to her.

Taeil stood up to collect her sheets and close the piano lid without waiting for her answer.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" he asked her who was then standing up next to him, watching him moving her stuffs away from the piano.

Her silence then made him took a step closer to her. His smirk as his eyes scanned her face sent chills down her spine. That's it, the so-called snob Taeil was standing right before her.

She was drowned in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Taeil had closed the gap and captured her lips with his. His hand sneaked behind her neck as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She could taste his dominance over her from the maneuver of his tongue inside her mouth. A thought to push him away didn't even cross her mind. Instead, she pulled him closer by her fingers that gripped the locks of his hair.

He swiftly lifted her to sit her on top of the lid, causing her skirt to slide upwards, revealing an additional part of his playground. His hungry kiss continued. His hand trailed up from her waist to her covered breast, massaging it while the other hand roamed over her exposed thigh before teasing the inner part.

"Let me suck your thirst away," he whispered as they pulled away for air, voice husky from the panting. He then glided his lips down from her jaw to her neck.

The sensation caused her to lean back and rest her head on the piano's body, letting Taeil dove down to her neck and cleavage. His diligent hand was then in between her spreading legs, ghosting over the cotton panties. She lifted her hips slightly to take it off with one hand for convenience as the other was holding tightly onto Taeil.

"Taeil," she called him, but overlapped with her moan.

"You want this, don't you?"

Her breath hitched as he inserted his digits into her. His fingers felt more fulfilling and there's just something special about the way he moved his fingers, making her continuously moaned. "I know you're the best student in fingering, but I didn't expect that it means _this_ fingering too." 

He planted a kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly to unbutton her shirt with one hand. Her desperate whimpers became his music; her hooded eyes staring at Taeil, dark with lust. After a few moments of struggles, he managed to free her breasts, ending it with a satisfied smile to himself from the view.

He circled his arm around her waist to hold her as a grip. He leaned down, lips hovered over her tempting peak. A soft kiss on both peaks and she arched her back while rolling her hips over his hard working fingers, desperate for frictions.

"Patience, Baby. I won't let you down," announced him before eating her breasts in turns. Her choked moans slowly turned into screams in the soundproof room, being made crazy from Taeil's teases.

She couldn't stay still. Her hand was gripping the edge of the piano at first, but it then moved to touch herself, handling the other breast Taeil wasn't working his mouth on.

"Sh-shit, Taeil. I need you in me, quick."

Taeil halted all of his works to undo his belt and free his hardened length. The sight alone was enough to make her sweat hard as she tried to hold herself from the sudden emptiness. He pumped his length for a few times before teasing her entrance with his whole length, gathering the dripping wetness.

His smirk reappeared from the sight of her desperation to have him right away. "At your own risk," he said, sliding his length into her with a quick thrust. His moans from the tight wrap of her walls harmonized her satisfied scream. From that moment on, none of them could go easy on one another.

Taeil picked up his pace since the beginning, gaze stuck at her in ecstasy. Her endless moans kept him going mercilessly, occupying the whole space inside her.

"Yes, fuck me just like that," she whimpered, hand clawing his neck. "Yes, Taeil, please."

Taeil gave his all until they finally exploded with the pleasure they'd been trying to reach. He leaned down for another kiss as they rode their highs out.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper, resting his sweaty forehead on hers.

"Never been better. Thank you, Taeil," she shyly smiled as she continued panting. "Is this your go-to medicine too?"

"From now on, yes," he kissed her on the cheek. "Definitely won’t be the last time."

She chuckled nervously just by imagining it all over again, "I'll gladly do it again."

"Be with me from now on. Show them you ditched the number one dance student for the number one music student. And I'm gonna show Jaehyun that I've got my sweetest revenge for him."


End file.
